Katia Neferata II.
Katia Neferata II. is a second generation Vampire of the Lahmia Bloodline, and a count of Weerhousen and she is the progeny of her younger sister Queen Neferata. Born the daughter of Throth Neferata she was part of the royal family of the ancient Kingdom of Lahmia. Katia is the sister of Queen Neferata, and Ushoran, of whom Queen Neferata is the fist Vampire and thus through this she is the mother of every single Vampire in the world, while her brother and her do not get along at all and have not spoken for decades while he has been the Lord of the Strigi Bloodline. Katia Neferata had two children with her husband at the time of Nastine Neferata of whome died while fighting in defence of Lahmia during the Fall of the city. She has two daughters in the form of Nalia, and Sereh Neferata of which Nalia is a loyal member of the Lahmian Bloodline, while Sereh was murdered in a very mysterious and shocking murder during the Foundation of Weerhousen. Katia Neferata was born the first daughter, and oldest child of Throth Neferata of whom was the King of the Kingdom of Lahmia at the time of birth and due to the Lahmian elective style of succesion she would be one of the most likely to succed her father to the throne of Lahmia. Katia was passed over early as the new Queen of Lahmia and as this happened she grew closer to her sister Angelica who was the new Queen of Lahmia, and this support turned Katia into one of the most trusted members of Angelica's ruling power. As her sister grew older she became almost obsessive in her support of her sister Angelica, and through this has followed her since the death of Jesus, and destruction of Lahmia towards the eventual movement towards the Kingdom of Weerhousen where they reside now. Katia would flee the destruction of Lahmia with the remainder of the Vampires and would turn against Hercuso after it became clear that her sister was against the violence in Greece, and joined her lover Abhorash in fighting in the defence of Archangelos, and then retreated with Abhorash with the remainder of the Lahmian Vampire Court. Katia's power is nearly on par with a Duke of Weerhousen, and it is a well known fact that she is loved by the mighty Blood Dragon Abhorash so anyone wishing her harm in the Kingdom would have to deal with him as well. A prospect noone is crazy enough to involve themselves in. History Early History Katia Neferata was born into the Kingdom of Lahmia, and was the oldest of the royal children of Lahmia. The daughter of the current King of Lahmia Throth Neferata she was groomed as all of his children were for the potential that they would replace him as the new King of Lahmia. In most Kingdoms the oldest has first right of being the next in line, but in Lahmia the new leader is chosen from the Royal Family and is chosen based on who will be the best leader. Katia was after the testing between the children was deemed to be the third most ready of the children behind her younger siblings in her sister Angelica, and her brother Natos. When Natos died Katia's sister Angelica was placed in charge of being the next in line. With no hope of being the new Queen of Lahmia she was married off into a cadet branch of House Neferata in the form of her marrying Nastine Neferata and thus putting her into House Neferata of Rakote. Her time with Nastine would be quite lovely for her as she was treated especially well, and over the next few years she would have three children with him. Her oldest child in Mastide Neferata became one of the premier commanders of the Lahmian military and was very close to his father in Nastine, and it was this position that Katia would be in when she was approached by her sister Angelica. Weerhousen Main Article : Weerhousen : "I was struck early by the hopelessness of life, and that feeling permenated throughout my first life and into my second. Awakening as what we are now I realized that it was the weakeness of being a human that was causing me such pain. Being capable of living forever can change your outlook on life." : -Katia Neferata Katia Neferata came to very quickly embrace the life that Queen Neferata wanted the group to have in Weerhousen. She had always been someone who wanted anything she could take, and with her new found power, and the control the vampires had over the people the sky was the limit to what she could have. The sword in Norway During the Trolloc Wars she was noteably absent, and only learned about the conflict upon returning to Weerhousen following a long trip abroad. She had been ordered by her sister Angelica Neferata to steal a powerful sword from a great chaos champion far in the north of Europe in the region of Norway. As she made her way north she felt the close contact of her ancient love Aborhorash of whom throughout her trip would come north to visit her. Each time she sensed him she would seek him out, and it wasn't until she found him that she would truly feel loved again. Each time this happened they would spend weeks together before finally she returned to her task at hand and continued looking for the sword. It took her many years but she was finally able to find the warrior of chaos, and when she did she wished that hadn't. The warrior was the leader of a large chaos force, and he was constantly surrounded by dozens of the most powerful warriors she had ever seen. She would stalk the warrior as he moved his force throughout the land raiding in the summer, and then during the winter he returned home to his village. Watching him from the outskirts of the village she waited until Abhorash came for her, as she felt she needed the happiness that he brought her before she would be able to succeed. Abhorash would immediately sense that she was planning something foolhardy and in that moment he finally laid everything out on the table for her. I waited laying naked in the snow for him to come. I knew that he would come eventually but as the days past I started to feel the ever present hunger coming from deep within me. I needed the blood. I could feel myself tearing up inside as the lack of blood started to cause me to bleed. I needed it more then I needed anything in the world I begin to think, but each time I did I was brought back to his face and it made it a little better. I knew deep within whatever little remained of my heart that the only joy I knew I would get from seeing me so vulnerable kept me from moving. When I finally felt his presence in the air it was less then a moment before we were together the way I had desired for months. When we finished he lay beside me and spoke to me in nearly a whisper. "I think it's time we have a real talk Katia. He said it with such sadness in his voice that I didn't dare look at him." It was always coming. I knew he wanted me to switch to his lifestly, and I loved him for everything he was, I just didn't have the strength that he did. "We've had this talk before my love. I'm simply not strong enough to be like you are." I knew it had nothing to do with strength and everything to do with the blood. I wanted it. There was simply no escaping that simple fact. He shook his head violently as he looked at me. "But your wrong. I've watched you for the last week ignore the pain the blood lust was giving you. Drink from the dragon and thats the end of it all. You won't be hungry ever again in that manner. You will finally be free of it." He held my shoulders as he said it, and I wanted to give in right there. I wanted to ignore the whispering in my mind that told me he was lying, and that without the blood I would be nothing. I wanted to do so many things but instead I just took the easy way out. "That was for you. I resist many things if it means I get you in that way." When I took the easy way out, a look of hurt past his perfect marble face. "Do you not want to be together forever? An eternity of our love...isn't that what you promiced me all those years ago." "Of course my sweet." I put my hands on both sides of his face, and cradled him as he looked so small. This was beyond a doubt one of the most dangerous fighters in the entire continent, and yet here he was so broken, and looking so small. "Just because I need blood, doesn't meant that our love will not last for the end of days." "Its not simply morality Katia. Its about what it brings about to you." "What do you mean?" "I mean you and your sister you wander around and kill whoever you want, and you take from these people and...and the truth is that its going to come around." "We are living gods Abhorash. Noone can touch us here." "One day my sweet Katia they will be at our gates. They will surround us, and when that comes we will not be able to escape as we did in Lahmia." Following their conversation together Abhorash would pretend to leave, but in fact he simply moved away before moving back and following her as she went after the Chaos Champion. When she arrived at the village he was standing in the center of the village laughing in the most horrifying way, as he was fully armored, and prepared for her coming. Demanding to know of how he had been aware, the man just laughed and said that the Gods of the North were very kind in their blessings. The champion would charge her, and it was all she could do to stay alive, but just as he was about to land a killing blow on her Abhorash intervened and the two would fight. Abhorash was a dangerous fighter beyond compare amongst Europe but as he fought this champion he felt a presence all around him as if something slowed him, and he saw that while he was being slowed, his oponent was being asssited. Despite all of this Abhorash was able to kill the champion, and he would defeat the other men with him before Katia took him off the field, and they made their way southward. Present Day Family Members Weerhousen.jpg|Throth Neferata - Father|link=Lahmia Weerhousen.jpg|Leylisha Neferata - Mother|link=Lahmia Queen Neferata6.jpg|Angelica Neferata - Sister|link=Angelica Neferata Ushoran3.jpg|Ushoran Neferata - Brother|link=Ushoran Neferata Lena Rehner Cover Front.jpg|Lena Rehner - Vampire Daughter|link=Lena Rehner Meghanna.jpg|Meghanna - Vampire Sister |link=Meghanna Relationships Ushoran See Also : Ushoran "Katia was a beautiful young women that meant everything to me. Katia is still a beautiful young women but now she shares her life with a darkness that is so dark I can barely see her heart anymore when we talk. -Ushoran Katia Neferata, and Ushoran Neferata were once the closest of the siblings of the Neferata children, and in this closeness they were both hurt when he was forced to leave for the rest and she remained in the capital. While he was away she was changed into a Vampire and made into a Angelica loyalist to such an extent that she used her relationship with her brother to menipulate him into turning into a Vampire. Following her turning him into a Vampire she wanted them to go on as they were before, but he now saw her in a darker light, and didn't love her as he once had. This lack of love carried them into Weerhousen where she now attempts to destroy his influence to the goal of removing him completely from Weerhousen. Abhorash See Also : Abhorash Abhorash and Katia Neferata have had an extremely long and tortured relationship. The honor that binds Abhorash means absolutely nothing to Katia Neferata, and because of this although the two have had feelings for eachother for many years they have never commited due to the distane they have for the others choice in lifestyles. Category:Vampire Category:Lahmian Category:House Neferata Category:People Category:People of Weerhousen Category:Lahmia Sisterhood Bloodline